My Mockingjay
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! What did Cinna never get to tell Katniss. How much does Katniss mean to him. Is she more than just a mere tribute from District 12? Read and find out how words are more than sounds. Read how words can translate into feelings, Cinna's feelings.


**(A/N – I do not own the characters or **_**The Hunger Games **_**in any way, all rights are reserved to **_**Suzanne Collins**_**.)**

**My Mockingjay**

**Cinna's P.O.V.**

_Katniss, don't be scared. Take a long look at yourself, girl on fire. What do you see? A seventeen year old girl, or the 74th Hunger Games victor?_

"Are you working for the rebels you pathetic man? Tell me!" A peacekeeper knocks me in the side of the head with the end of his gun. I close my eyes as the pain passes, but say nothing. I don't care anymore. I won't utter word, and soon I won't need to hold my tongue, because like those before me, I'll soon be dead.

I picture Katniss in the arena now, the note I wrote in her Mockingjay outfit I had designed in the secrecy of District 13.

_I know you're confused right now, maybe even feeling as if you've been betrayed. But, Katniss, I never will desert you, ever. My unprivileged, District 12 champion, look at your spirit, your fight. When I release you from my hold you will flourish into a wonderful leader. Let me go knowing you've become a leader Panem has always wanted. Let me smile as I slip into unconsciousness. _

The peacekeepers, four in total, walk around me in a sinister fashion. I'm so tired now, so, so tired. I don't know how long I can stay calm before them, how long until they break me completely.

"I won't repeat myself, Cinna," the head peacekeeper, Thread, spits my name from his mouth. His eyes are glaring at me from underneath his white helmet.

Taking a deep breath, I reply again, "No." Someone's now grabbing my hands held in cuffs and leading me to the opposite wall where a metal hoop hangs limply from a hinge.

"Tie him up," Thread says.

So I'm a horse now, am I? Well, this gives me another reason not to speak.

_I couldn't tell you, Katniss. And I can only picture your reaction to my... _betrayal. _But all my work, every year through all the tributes I've cared for, all my work seemed to have come to this moment. To make an ever lasting impression. To release _my_ Mocking into the world._

"Denying us gives you no favours." My shirt has been ripped off completely so I am stood half naked before the jury. My muscles tense and release through the chill and pain flittering across my body.

"Denying you gives me all the favours I need." The whip lashes across my back, the flesh tearing as it travels across my skin. I cry out and scratch my finger nails across the stone wall to refrain from crying.

I remember suddenly, the day Katniss discussed Gale's flogging with me. She was so angry, so upset, and it was me she sought comfort in.

A lump forms in my throat, but I gulp it back.

_So this is my time to say goodbye, Katniss; to the world, my stylist crew, Panem and you, it's time to say goodbye. My life has been a whirl wind of colour, vibrancy, and useless parties._

_I give myself completely to you cause, my Mockingjay. I don't want you to feel any guilt towards my... disappearance; I always channel my emotions into my work.__That way, I don't hurt anyone but myself_.

I fall to my knees after the twenty-fifth lashing. My wrists are still tethered and so my arms are raised in painful angles. I can feel every muscle twitching beneath my skin, every nerve screaming, shrilling! But I do not cry. I see, from the corner of my eye, a peacekeeper release me from my bounds so I fall to the floor with a thud. My head makes contact with the floor and my vision goes blurry.

Feet are shuffling around me, but I have neither the will nor strength to look. Willing for the darkness to finally consume me I close my eyes.

And then, it does.

_Remember._

Someone grabs me roughly from my prison cell floor, shoving me out the heavy, metal door. A peacekeeper handcuffs me, his hands clutching painfully around my upper arm. What's the point, though, I'm not going anywhere.

I'm lead through identical white corridors, a maze I'm sure I'll never see again, before we stop at a lift – a lot like the tributes' tubes. I know then President snow has something spectacular set out for me.

_Remember._

"We are here today, in the presence of The Capitol's justice system and Panem's decree, to witness the execution of a Panem citizen. Someone, like you and me, who has gone against us and taunted us. Today it stops. Today, every citizen will be reminded of why we have such decrees. Because without them, we are destroyed."

_Remember._

The lead me like cattle by a rope into the stage. What is left of my shirt hangs limply over my bony body.

"Any last words, man?" A smile fleets across my chapped lips just as a Mockingjay takes wing, and I know she's watching.

I place the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and then extend my arm to the audience in a final goodbye.

_You are always my Mockingjay._

And then a shot sounds and the world falls from my grasp.

**A/N – While reading Mockingjay, I wished Cinna had left some words of comfort for Katniss. I always imagined she'd be like a daughter to him.**

**Cinna's letter to Katniss is in **_**italics, **_**and the rest is present time.**

**If you enjoyed this, Please Review! Feedback is very much appreciated!**

**Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
